


The one where Eva and Noora are in (and into) lingerie

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (like a hint of it), F/F, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eva and Noora share a passion.





	The one where Eva and Noora are in (and into) lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affilliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt for this was: lingerie for Eva/Noora please?

Eva and Noora share a passion.

Well, Eva and Noora share many passions. For good food, and for making their friends happy. For some bands.

But this particular passion, is one for lace and satin and straps and bows and all things pretty and delicate. All those pretty, flimsy things to wrap around their most intimate parts like wrapping paper. Eva’s always liked lingerie, even though she’ll prefer cotton knickers and a comfy bra on almost any given day. But on date night? Or honestly I-wanted-to-feel-sexy-for-no-reason nights? On those days Eva likes to pull open the other underwear drawer.

On date night, like tonight, it’s an especially pleasing occasion. She gets to watch Noora slip on a bra that cups her breasts just so, threatens to let them spill over the lacy edge any moment. Gets to watch her roll long stockings up over her legs and hook them into the garter belt. Gets to watch her adjust the strap of a thong and retie the bow that sits just above her ass on the thin waistband as if by magic.

And Noora watches her back as she slips the body suit down over her head, buttoning it closed over her sex and just _knows_ that Noora’s going to undo it later and bury her perfectly made up face between her thighs, lipstick a little worse for wear from food, and completely ruined by the time Eva’s screamed out her release on her tongue.

So, yeah. Eva loves lingerie.

And until it’s time to undress Noora like the prettiest gift, she gets to sit opposite her in her white blouse and black, high waisted trousers. Knows what she looks like underneath and can’t do anything about it, and honestly Eva likes the anticipation almost as much as she likes finally getting back home and laying Noora out on the bed.

“Fuck, Eva,” Noora moans when Eva pulls at the straps of her garters, lets them snap back sharply against the sensitive skin of her thighs, slaps Noora’s bare ass with the flat of her palm when she crawls over her to kiss the swell of Eva’s breasts through the lace of her body suit.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Eva says, smacks her ass again and watches the line of Noora’s spine curve as she pushes her ass out for Eva to do it again. Noora moans and goes down onto her elbows, ass up in the air, the silky length of the ribbon of her bow dangling down her back as she undoes the buttons of Eva’s bodysuit.

“You get so wet for me, babe,” she says, rubbing her fingers between Eva’s lips and over her clit. “God, I love it.”

“What else do you expect to happen when I know you look like this underneath your clothes?” Eva asks, and lies back, grabs the sheets in anticipation. They’ll take it in turns a few times tonight, but for now she’s content to let Noora lick her out and make her scream.

 

**The End**


End file.
